I think I know what you did yesterday..
by DisgruntledDuck
Summary: Murahaha! Back again...this is the 3rd one. I dunno if it's as good as the others, but oh well.


How many times do I have to tell you?! I know what you did yesterday!!!!! Sheeze...  
  
Characters: Link, Zelda, Deku Nut, Darunia, Impa, Skulltulla, and Majora.  
  
Link: Well, we're all here once again...  
Zelda: Yeah..I heard another person died at the haunted house.  
Deku Nut: Somebody always dies there.  
Impa: Cha! Everyone knows whoever enters, dies except for the two main people in the story.  
Skulltulla: *flies down on thread* Then let's go.  
Darunia: Me. Like rock. Bash bash.  
Majora: ...  
Link: Yeah...that's right, Darunia. Okay, agreed. Let's go!  
-In the haunted house-  
Link: I have immunity here.  
Disgruntled Duck: That's what you think...  
Link: Wha?!  
Disgruntled Duck: Nothing.  
Zelda: Hold me, Link!...I'm scared.  
Impa: Get a room.  
Link: Good idea.  
Majora: ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!! This fic is going no-where! The reader is getting bored!  
Darunia: Big rock. Yummiest. You are sworn brother.  
Link: Shut up, Darunia. Majora's right, the reader is getting bored. Look at 'em! *points at you* They're bored out of their skulls.  
*~The End~*  
Link: Not that bored, Disgruntled Duck.  
Disgruntled Duck: I thought it was funny. ^_^  
Darunia: We go. Down hall!  
Link: Jesus, Darunia, the bet is off.  
Darunia: Oh, ok. Thank Din...(he bet me I couldn't talk for a whole year like a stone age guy)  
Impa: Shit! A dead body!  
-A dead kid lays there-  
-Evil laughter is heard-  
Link: Who's there?!  
Deku Nut: I'll kill 'em! *goes inside the darkness*  
Zelda: Deku is just asking to die.  
-Screams from Deku is heard. He runs back-  
Deku Nut: F***...That...  
Skulltulla: Who was it?!  
Deku Nut:...You don't want to no.  
-Suddenly, the potato chip eating dude by Zora's gate thingy appears-  
PC Guy: MURAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
-PC Guy throws a potato chip at Skulltulla's thread-  
Skulltulla: *Drops down, fllops a bit while flashing red and fades away*   
Zelda: Noooooooo!!  
Link: Damn...  
Deku Nut: Thank Nayru I'm still alive!  
-A boulder comes out of nowhere and attempts to squash the Deku Nut-  
Deku Nut: *Moves out of the way* I'm not dying that quick!  
Darunia: I can't see..I didn't bring my damn glasses!! What's happening.  
Impa: *gives Darunia some stange looking glasses*  
Darunia: *Puts them on* Woah! There's two of everything. Hey, I can see myself! Wait a minute...that can't be me! OH MY FARORE!! IT'S A DEMON!   
-Darunia is levitated into the air as then his limbs fall off and drops into a pool of his own blood.  
Deku Nut:That's gunna hurt in the morning!  
Majora: How? He'll be dead and so there will be no morning, therefore; he will not feel any pain.  
Link: ...  
Zelda: ...  
Impa: ...  
Deku Nut: Y'know, I try and make a joke, but NO, you HAVE to ruin it.  
Majora: Yeah. Funny how that works?  
PC Guy: RAHHHH!! *throws random potato chips*  
Deku Nut: *Nearly gets hit* This is pissing me off!  
Zelda: The exit is down there!  
PC Guy: *Starts throwing magic beans*  
Link: Help!! *gets hit by one*  
-Link is on the ground, gasping for air-  
Link: I can only see darkness.  
Impa: Ah, Link, you dumbass. Where did you get the ketchup?  
Link: 7-11.  
Impa: How much?  
Link: $.99  
Impa: Wow, they're on sale!  
Link: Yeah, they were way expensive and stuff...  
Majora: SHUT UP YOU TWO!  
Impa: Jeeze, chill out, Majora.  
Link: Yeah.  
-A bean is driven through Impa's head. She falls over dead. (Hey, I made a rhyme! :) ) -  
Zelda: Oh no!...My best friend and sometimes babysitter...Impa...  
PC Guy: hahaha!  
Zelda: Wait...some others have to die. AKA, Majora, Deku Nut.  
Deku Nut and Majora: We can't die.  
Link: Wha?!  
Deku Nut: It's true. Actually, we're on the dark side.  
Majora: What did you expect, Link? Us to be good guys?   
Majora: Oh wait, *makes PC Guy explode into bits and pieces*  
Deku Nut: Yeah...anyway. You two have to die.  
Zelda: NEVER!  
-Zelda is thrown out the window by Deku Nut-  
Deku Nut: Bite my shiny hazel ass.  
Majora: MURHAHAHAHAHA! That was fun. Now as for Link...  
Link: *gulps* ...Wha...?  
Deku Nut: LET'S PAR-TAY!!  
Majora: YEAH!!  
Link: Boo yah!  
-Dun. Dun dun dun dun. Dun dun dun dun. Dun dun dun "EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!" BUNH! BUNH BUNH BUNH BUHN! and etc.  
*~ The End...or is it?~*  
Disgruntled Duck: Ya know...? It's hard to find good review people these days, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Wow, you guys have been so great.  
Link: We have?  
Zelda: Where's my coffee?!  
Dampe Kid: My trailer is way to f-ing small...  
Deku Stick: ...  
Malon: I want my teddy bear. WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!  
Stupid Gorons: Duhh Duhh!  
Ganon: My ass hurts...  
Disgruntled Duck: I DIDN'T MEAN YOU GUYS!! . 


End file.
